


Butterfly Wishes

by alba17



Series: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanoff Drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria’s skin is like wishes, both there and not-there, flitting between Natasha’s senses like a butterfly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100, drabbletag 5, prompt, wish.

Maria’s skin is like wishes, both there and not-there, flitting between Natasha’s senses like a butterfly, softly lighting on her tongue, her nose, fingers and ears. Natasha’s fingertips skim over Maria’s ribs, waist, hips, sink into the soft flesh of her ass and cup each cheek like a gift. The dark surrounds them, the room is still except for their breath, their gasps, as they find each other’s pleasure points. The dreadful tension of their everyday lives falls away as layer upon layer of delicious feeling mounts.

“Don’t stop,” Maria says, as Natasha’s tongue finds her clit, the sweet sound of Maria’s hiss working its way deep under Natasha’s lungs, teaching her the map of Maria’s desire, its routes and alleys tattooed on her memory. Maria’s sounds guide her. One hand explores her breast, the stiff peak of her nipple, the soft slide of warm breast, as she licks the sweetly pulsing spot that makes Maria thrust her hips upward, her head thrash, her hands twist and pull on Natasha’s hair. Her thighs clamp onto Natasha’s head and Natasha keeps up the pressure with her tongue, she can hear the tension in Maria’s inarticulate sounds, the stiff arc of her body, all focused on the spot where Natasha’s tongue meets her clit. 

Maria’s entire body stiffens and stills, her breath held in her throat. Natasha doesn’t stop, her tongue keeps up its dance, until she hears Maria cry out in pleasure, her hips jerking against Natasha, a harsh pull on her hair. Natasha pulls away to see Maria’s face, beautiful in the moment of her orgasm, mouth open and dark hair swept across her face. Warmth blossoms in her chest and throbs in her vagina with the pleasure of seeing her lover come so spectacularly. 

In this moment, this is all she wishes for. In their lives, they must take every moment as it comes, and this one gives all she could ever want and more.


End file.
